User blog:FelisaeNoctus/Kegan Vulcana, the Inferno
Melee, Fighter, Mage |date = |health = 50 |attack = 65 |spells = 65 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 410 (+88) |mana = 200 (energy) |damage = 53 (+3.1) |range = 125 |armor = 16.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 7.0 (+0.65) |manaregen = 50 (energy) |speed = 345 }}Kegan Vulcana, the Inferno is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Each ability used increases total AP by 3%, stacking up to 5 times and lasting 7 seconds. |description2= Each basic attack made increases total AD by 4%, stacking up to 5 times and lasting 7 seconds. }} Basic attacks increase Kegan Vulcana's attack speed, lasting 2 seconds and stacking up to 4 times. |leveling= |description2= Kegan Vulcana makes two wild swipes, viciously slashing the enemy and marking the target for 3 seconds, causing basic attacks by Kegan Vulcana against that them to have an increasing critical chance per strike, stacking up to 5 times. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 45 |costtype= energy |range= 125 }} Kegan Vulcana surrounds herself with flames that burn all foes nearby every second, dealing damage and undermining their ability to defend themselves effectively. |leveling= |range= 162.5 |cooldown= |cost= 2 |costtype= energy per second }} Kegan Vulcana tosses a magically charged burst of fire that upon striking the first enemy deals damage, then sets them on fire and allows her to teleport to their location within the next 2 seconds. |leveling= |description2= (Skillshot, not champions-only. Four ticks of damage, the initial burst then three residual ticks every 0.5 seconds) |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= energy }} Kegan Vulcana's growing power reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, immobilizes, blinds and silences while Burning Fury is off cooldown. |leveling= 7.5% / 15% / 22.5% |description2= No longer holding herself back, Kegan Vulcana unleashes the full force of her power. When activated Burning Fury removes all crowd control from Kegan Vulcana, and provides further immunity to them for a short time. She also receives a bonus to her attack damage and ability power, as well as a 10% bonus to her movement speed. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost |costtype= }} Background Background to come! Character Concept Kegan Vulcana here is an adaptation of an older character created for another game. Her general concept was based around a thirst for power, and steadily growing stronger as time went on. Initially I wanted to create a character here that would grow in stat power as the game went on, regardless of items, level, or ranks in abilities, but I found it was rather difficult to balance properly. It stuck her in with Intermediate Bots from Co-op in a way, due to being able to advance in threat level regardless of how well the player was doing and what choices they made. I feel this build still satisfies the initial concept of power growth, while requiring a bit more work (and skill) on the player's part to stay alive and build those levels up. Initial confrontation with Kegan would be a relatively easy burst down more often than not, but if you let her go for a few moments in battle, you're left with a rather scary monster. It would force players to make tactical decisions in a team fight. Bash down the ADC like usual, aim for that annoying support, or take Kegan out quickly before she reaches full power? After all, building 15% bonus AP, 20% bonus AD, 30% bonus AS, and 25% bonus crit at level 18 is nothing to sneeze at! Category:Custom champions